novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur (TV Series)
Dinosaur is an adventure drama/comedy 2-D animated TV series aired on Toon Disney from June 2001 to December 2003 and is based on and takes place after the 2000 film of the same name. This series is also animated with the same tools, etc, as The Legend of Tarzan series, not CGI, as at that time, CGI was expensive to make for a TV series. Plot The series picks off where the 2000 feature film left off, with the main character, Aladar, adjusting to his new role as leader of the herd following Kron's death, both Aladar and Neera raising their newborn son, the lemurs repopulating in their new homes, etc, but when danger comes, Aladar and his new friends (Noah, Adam, etc) will have to defend their already-established home against villains (Cain, giant Carnotaurs, etc). Characters Main characters *D. B. Sweeney as Aladar, The main protagonist, a brave, determined and compassionate Iguanodon who is adopted into a family of lemurs, and helped the herd of dinosaurs migrate and survive. He is the adoptive son of Plio, the adoptive nephew of Zini, the adoptive grandson of Yar, and the adoptive brother of Suri. *Alfre Woodard as Plio, a lemur matriarch who cares for her family. She is the daughter of Yar, the older sister of Zini, the mother of Suri, and the adoptive mother of Aladar. *Ossie Davis as Yar, a lemur patriarch whose occasional gruff demeanor is just a front covering his more compassionate interior. He is the father of Plio and Zini, the grandfather of Suri and the adoptive grandfather of Aladar. *Max Casella as Zini, Aladar's best friend and wisecracking sidekick. He is also the adoptive uncle of Aladar, the uncle of Suri, the younger brother of Plio and the son of Yar. **Evan Sabara as Young Zini (in the flashbacks). *Hayden Panettiere as Suri, Aladar's adoptive sister, Plio's daughter, Zini's niece and Yar's granddaughter. *TBA as Adam, a cousin to Suri, Zini, Plio, and Yar, who gets some others annoyed, especially more so to his best friend, Noah. He is distinguished for his more orange color and a more ring-tailed patterns on his tail. (Note that he was reused from the original Disney Dinosaur film 1996 concept) *Julianna Margulies as Neera, Kron's sister and Aladar's love interest. *June Foray as Baylene, an elderly, dainty and kindhearted Brachiosaurus, who is the last of her species. (Note that June Foray reprises the role for Joan Plowright) *Della Reese as Eema, a wizened, elderly and slow-moving Styracosaurus. *TBA as Noah, a prophet-like Iguanodon with divination abilities who is a misfit and more hot-headed and temperamental than his cousin, Aladar, yet he is the best friend to Adam the lemur. (Note that he was reused from the original Disney Dinosaur 1996 concept and still retained the beak, unlike other Iguanodons including Aladar) Minor characters *TBA as Paakah, Noah's grandpa and Aladar's uncle. He is brave and willing to save someone's life. (Note that he was reused from the 1996 Disney Dinosaur concept and still has a beak, just like Noah) *TBA as Lillie, Noah's grandma and Aladar's aunt. (Note that she was reused from the 1996 Disney Dinosaur concept and still has a beak, just like Noah) *TBA as Oody, the Struthiomimus who lost his parents when he was young yet very friendly and very positive, even if danger occurs. *TBA as Terence, the Talarurus who is grumpy almost all the time, yet is secretly kind in his heart. He was thought to be very mean when Aladar encountered him, until he was discovered that the reason for his angriness is because he lost his mate long ago. *TBA as Percy, the Purgatorius (a small tree shrew-like proto-primate) who is fearful of almost everything, except Aladar and (most of) his friends and allies. *TBA as Jullie, the vegetarian Oviraptor who is a trickster and often scares everyone she sees. Despite this, she is a friend to Noah and Aladar. *Samuel E. Wright as Kron, a merciless and short-tempered Altirhinus, characterized by a strict adherence to social Darwinism. He served as the leader of the dinosaur herd survivors. Before his death, he believed in survival of the fittest and became Aladar's rival. He only appears in flashbacks, where he is a supporting character when he is alive. *Peter Siragusa as Bruton, Kron's second-in-command Altirhinus who appeared to be harsh and sarcastic, but became repentant later on. After Kron abandoned Bruton, he was rescued by Aladar until later he was killed by a pair of giant Carnotaurs. He appears in the flashbacks as a supporting character. Antagonists *TBA as Cain, one of the main antagonists of the series, a beaked Iguanodon who is stubborn, threatening, possessive, and tyrannical. In the flashbacks, it is shown that, during the search for the water in the desert, he was banished from the herd by Kron after he threatened to kill Kron, shattering is beak as a result, giving him frightening teeth-like serrations. He often calls Aladar brave idiot and Noah beaked runt, further indicating his devious nature. (Note that he was reused from the 1996 concept of Disney Dinosaur, but he is shown in this series more dangerous due to his aggression, sociopathic behavior, and less caring for the herd, which makes him a much worse leader than Kron was) *Frank Welker as various meat-eating dinosaurs (giant Carnotaurs, Velociraptors, Utahraptors, Majungasaurus, and Compsognathus) **Frank Welker also plays as the rogue Styracosaurus as the main antagonist in one episode. Quotes Quote 1 Plio: What's going on? Sees a footprint of Cain the Iguanodon Lillie: Cain. Plio: Who? Lillie: Cain. He was a member of our her long ago. Before Aladar and his family were here. A flashback shows Cain threatening to kill smaller dinosaurs Lillie: Cain fought for any reason and anyone. Cain tries to kill a Struthiomimus, but was stopped by Kron Kron: Cain! Get away from him! Bruton: You heard him! Now get away! Cain: (Drops the Struthiomimus and does a devilish grin) Whatever you say, Kron. I was looking for bigger challenge, anyway. Kron and Cain fought each other, bitting and slashing with thumb spikes Kron: (Holds the struggling Cain) Kneel! Cain: (Does what Kron told him to do) But as Kron leaves from Cain, Cain lunges up and attacks him, nearly killing Kron Neera: Kron! Cain: (Is about to kill Kron, but was hit by boulders by Noah and Adam, smashing Cain's beak in the process, leaving him forever having sharp teeth-like serrations on his beak) Adam's lemur family: (Laughs) Nice shot, Noah! Cain: You beaked runt, you broke my beak! Cain tries to lunge at Noah, but was stopped by Kron, attacking fighting Cain and pinning him to the ground Kron: Cain, you are no longer part of this herd. Leave and never return. Cain: You won't live forever, Kron. This herd will be mine. Cain leaves as Kron looks at Noah in angry looks Kron: I protect this herd. You shouldn't have interfered. Kron goes back the the herd and Noah checks Cain's footprint, the scene travels to current situation, with Aladar seeing Cain's footprint Aladar: Cain. Aladar looks back and sees Cain roaring and attempting to kill Aladar Trivia *This series is rated TV-Y7 for some violence, rude humor, and some scary images. Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Category:Dinosaurs